Shopping Center
The shopping center (Formerly known as Cityline) is one of the oldest rooms that has been renamed on November 15th, 2012. The shopping center is the room on from the left side of the town sidewalk, the right side of the public square sidewalk, and the upwards path leading left sidewalk path at the beach. It is accessible from the town,public square, the beach, and the store. The store is a building that is in cityline, The shopping center has been decorated for every party. it was the 5th room on the island comin after the lake. It used to have beta felly stores. but it was replaced by just a regular store. it is a great spot to see decorations, so everytime theres a party happening, Check out cityline 1st because its always the 2nd most popular party spot as if it was gonna be the most decorated room on the island. The shopping center is a great place to hangout. It's been in many sneak peak videos. Such as the element party sneak peak video, the christmas party sneak peak video, the dj party sneak peak video, and the sky festival sneak peak video.thats because its the 2nd visited party room. The dance club is 1st. Cityline has updated looks for 1 time. its very doubtful that it will have 2 or more buildings that because of how wide the store is. In early may, the crab pet shop has moved into cityline. 2 months after, its been removed again. its very doubtful that another building from another room will move in here. Rumors say that the dance club will move in here next to the store in late june of 2012. That rumor is false. Cityline is planned to be a very nice place with a small batch of water, and a bq, and more. In july 2011, the cityline new look party has started.it had a bq,dj table,pool,playground, and 2 days later, the b.e.n.d band started performing. during music festival 2011, This room was home of the main stage. During the christmas party, This room was the most beuitiful decorational spot for the christmas party 2011, it was the most done Store building decoration spot. and at the christmas party of 2012, it'll be alot more beutiful. cityline is the home to the place that USED to be home of felly's own made store. but in september 2011, it changed. It now has a single store. Cityline has many rumor's of what is under the store, They say that in late June of 2012, the store will lift up, leading an entry to a submarine to travel underground, But this rumor was false. the karate party(China party) sketch picture, shows the beach path leading a new way, and a new path right next to the store. On november 15th, 2012, the room will get a completely new makeover, with a brick sidewalk path, and more room for future buildings. The "Cityline store" has been renamed the "Clothes shop", Similar to cityline, it has ALSO been renamed to an artists point of view, The shopping center. Pictures Cityline fire cons.JPG|The Shopping center for the construction of the Festival of fire Cityline fun fair cons.JPG|The Shopping center for the construction of the Fun Fair 2012 Cityline music festivals.JPG|The Shopping center for the Music festival 2012 Cityline music constructions.JPG|The Shopping center for the construction of the Music festival 2012 Cityline crab partys.JPG|The Shopping center for the Crab party 2012 Cityline crab.JPG|The Shopping center for the construction of the Crab party 2012 Cityline april fool.JPG|The Shopping center for the April fools party 2012 Cityline st patrickss.jpg|The Shopping center for the St patricks party Cityline st patricks constructions.jpg|The Shopping center for the construction of the St patricks party Cityline 1s.jpg|The Shopping center for the 1st anniversary party Shopping center water.png|The Shopping center for the Festival of Water 2013 Shopping center st patricks.png|The Shopping center for the St patricks event 2013 Shopping center st patricks con.png|The Shopping center for the construction of the St patricks event 2013 Shopping center4.png|The Shopping center for no party Shopping center 2nd.png|The Shopping center for the 2nd Anniversary Extravaganza old cityline.png|Old shopping center (October 2011-November 15th, 2012) Category:Images Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Parties of 2011 Category:the Category:island Category:islands Category:parties